ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom (film)
''Danny Phantom ''is an American hand-drawn action superhero comedy film by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, and will be released on August 23rd, 2019. And the Movie is released in 2.35:1 Aspect Ratio. It is also the 4th film in the Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe, and is considered to mark the 12th anniversary of the show's last episode "Phantom Planet", which aired on Nickelodeon on August 23, 2007. It will be directed by Steve Marmel. Plot Set during the day after the events of the series finale "Phantom Planet", Danny Fenton and Sam Manson has become an official couple, Tucker Foley has become Amity Park's Mayor (well, he's still young at least), and Jazz Fenton is preparing to visit a college in Indiana where her older and hotter cousin Julie currently attends. However, things go wrong when Dan Phantom causes trouble and abducts every adult in Amity Park. Will Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and the rest of the teenagers save Amity Park and the world (along with the ghosts) in time for Jazz to stay over with Julie? Cast *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom - the hero and protagonist *Grey Griffin as Samantha Manson a.k.a. Sam - A goth girl who is Danny's love interest *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley - A techno geek who is one of Danny's best friends *Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton (Danny's father), the Box Ghost, and Nicolai Technus *Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton (Danny's mother) and Lunch Lady Ghost *Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton - Danny's older sister *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer - Casper High's vice principal and teacher *Laraine Newman as Ms. Tetslaff - Casper High's gym teacher *Jason Marsden as Dash Baxter - Casper High's athlete and bully for Danny *Maria Canals Barrera (or Aimee Carrero) as Paulina - Casper High's cheerleader and snobby love interest for Danny *James Sie (or Eric Bauza) as Kwan - Casper High's athlete and Dash's bodyguard *Tara Strong as Star (Paulina's satellite), Ember McLain, and Penelope Spectra *Cree Summer as Valerie Gray - who sometimes tries to get revenge on Danny as a ghost boy *Mae Whitman as Julie Fenton - Jazz's older and hotter cousin who currently attends college in Indiana *June Angela as Shelly Makamoto - the Japanese-American reporter *Dee Bradley Baker as Lance Thunder - the newscaster *Fred Tatasciore as Skulker *Mark Hamill as Undergrowth *Eric Roberts as Dan Phantom (or Dark Danny) - the main antagonist of the film Trivia *The original cast members who voiced in "Danny Phantom" from 2004 to 2007 will reprise their roles of their respective characters (except for S. Scott Bullock, who turned down voicing Dash due to his age, leaving Jason Marsden in his place. As well as Kevin Michael Richardson, as he had TV show characters voices to do. So, Fred Tatasciore takes his role) for this movie. *Julie Fenton is a new character voiced by former child actor Mae Whitman. She is Jazz Fenton's older and hotter cousin...and closely resembles her, only with a different nose, blue eyes, and short cut red hair. *As every teen (including Julie) find a way in to rescue all grown-ups, they all wear surgical masks to infiltrate Dan and his ghost guards. As you know, while most masks are blue, Sam's mask is black. *We soon learn what Paulina's and Kwan's last names are, and what Star's real name is. *A "Come Visit Dimmsdale!" billboard is shown, referencing The Fairly OddParents. *Steve Marmel will reunite with Butch Hartman to do this movie, after Butch had fired him by the end of the DP series! Logo Variations for the Film Paramount Pictures Film Variant an instrumental version of theme song plays Trailer Variant No variation is added in the trailers. Nickelodeon Movies Film Variant The logo's background is black. The logo glows green, except for the word, "Movies". Trailer Variants No variation is added in the trailers. Transcripts Main Transcript Coming Soon! Credits Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Danny Phantom Category:Butch Hartman's Films Category:PG Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Slapstick Category:Comedy Category:Architect films Category:Happy films Category:Paramount Pictures